dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Oracle's Time Capsule
| item type = Box | weapon type = | style class = | Requires = 1 Stabilizer to unlock | Morality = | On Use = | role = | style = | dps = | defense = | toughness = | health = | power = | precision = | might = | restoration = | vitalization = | dominance = | w-rating = | Socket = | Socket bonus = | Requires Level = | Requires CR = | itemLevel = | pvp itemLevel = | renown = | trade = 1 | integrates = | Cannot Delete = | value = 1 | Selling Price = 1 | prestige = | Buying Price = | stacks to = 999 | description = Booster Gold filled this capsule full of items from various times and places within the Multiverse. Opening multiple capsules will mail you the following reward: Open 15 to receive Orbital BOP Uplink Device lt also has the possibility to contain items such as: Harlequin Chroma Pack Avatar of Peace Mask Collection Network Infiltrator Accessory Collection Avatar of War Cape Collection Enhanced Prophetic Gear Prophetic Gear Nth Metal, Source Marks, Quarks ...And More! | quote = }} A Oracle's Time Capsule is a legendary box item dropped randomly by any enemy defeated by the player once they reach level 10. It was first released on February 20th, 2020 before the release of the Birds of Prey episode. Description Booster Gold filled some Time Capsules full of useful items from different times and places within the Multiverse and brought them here! In order to open a capsule full of goods players must have a Stabilizer. Capsules are given liberally in game, but Stabilizers are sold on the marketplace or earned in game. Each capsule is full of goodies including gear, new styles, auras, crafting materials, and more. How to Obtain a Time Capsule Time Capsules can be obtained through regular gameplay. You don’t need to do anything special in order to get these. As you’re playing the game as you normally would, you will eventually find a capsule waiting for you when you defeat an enemy. How to Open a Time Capsule To open a capsule, you’ll need a Stabilizer. There are two ways to obtain a stabilizer: purchasing one from the Marketplace for 100 Daybreak Cash (PC) or Marketplace Cash (Console), or putting one together through gameplay. When you purchase a whole Stabilizer from the Marketplace, you can use it right away to open your capsule. In game, you’ll need to find Stabilizer Fragments. You can use these fragments to piece together a full stabilizer, which can open a capsule. Stabilizer Fragments can currently be earned in-game in the Duo Event, Stabilizer Fragmentation. Stabilizer Fragmentation can be completed once per account per day. Free players will receive 3 Stabilizer Fragments per event, Premium players will receive 4 Stabilizer Fragments per event, and Members will receive 6 Stabilizer Fragments per event. It will take 15 Stabilizer Fragments to build a complete Stabilizer. Stabilizer Fragments and Stabilizers are special types of currency that are shared by all characters on your account. Once you use a stabilizer to open a capsule, you’ll see what sort of goodies Booster Gold has sent to you! What is Inside a Time Capsule Each capsule is tradable and once opened will include a variety of useful, mostly tradable, items. *Collections **Avatar of Peace Mask Collection **Avatar of War Cape Collection **Network Infiltrator Accessory Collection *Gear **Combat Protocol gear ***Prophetic Back Box ***Prophetic Belt Box ***Prophetic Boots Box ***Prophetic Chestplate Box ***Prophetic Gauntlets Box ***Prophetic Helmet Box ***Prophetic Legplates Box ***Prophetic Spaulders Box **Enhanced Combat Protocol gear ***Enhanced Prophetic Back Box ***Enhanced Prophetic Belt Box ***Enhanced Prophetic Boots Box ***Enhanced Prophetic Chestplate Box ***Enhanced Prophetic Gauntlets Box ***Enhanced Prophetic Helmet Box ***Enhanced Prophetic Legplates Box ***Enhanced Prophetic Spaulders Box *Emblems **Big Barda Emblem **Birds of Prey Emblem **Black Canary Emblem **Huntress Emblem **Poison Ivy Emblem **Manhunter Emblem **Misfit Emblem **Oracle Emblem **Enhanced Big Barda Emblem **Enhanced Birds of Prey Emblem **Enhanced Black Canary Emblem **Enhanced Huntress Emblem **Enhanced Poison Ivy Emblem **Enhanced Manhunter Emblem **Enhanced Misfit Emblem **Enhanced Oracle Emblem *Materials **Harlequin Chroma Pack *Orbital BOP Uplink Device (open 15 Oracle's Time Capsules) Time Capsule Versions Trivia *The Oracle's Time Capsule does not contain sub-capsules, but all items directly. A random choice of five items will be presented via Loot Picker once opened. *For the first time, all tradable items from this time capsule are not tradable across platforms. Gallery TC 222.jpg TC 243.jpg TC 242.jpg TC 245.jpg TC 244.jpg See also *Time Capsule Category:Time Capsule